


Yours in every point of view

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Claiming, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Control, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Connor and Gavin within one very smutty night of their honeymoon...There's nothing more to say about it... ;)
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Yours in every point of view

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! ;)

It had been a dream of both, just having their honeymoon on a lonely isle. Trevor Islet in Canada was the perfect opportunity... It never had been too warm within their seven days and nights they spent time here. No, it was just right, being on tour for the whole day, while spending intimate time within their nights.

For Connor, it was always teasing, seeing Gavin in his different Flannel-shirts throughout the day. He looked so different without his leather jacket. Just watching him, rolling up his sleeves, showing his slight muscular arms, caused some pleasant twitches in Connor’s lower region. In general, it was a completely new experience for Connor, because he smelled no other scent than Gavin's sweat all day, combined with the woody nature and the hormones that Gavin emitted throughout the day. Sometimes this mixture was so strong that it clouded his senses - in a very positive way.

They stayed in an old log cabin, which was furnished quite modern on the inside. Gavin and Connor had used the shower alone several times to simply calm down their over-excited moods…

Another place which attracted both of them was the bedroom. So as this evening… The big bed took almost three-quarters of the whole room, beside it just a nightstand. The room was enlightened by a few candles, just bright enough to see anything.

In the sheets, their bodies embraced in arousal... Just a moan here and there left their lips... they didn't have to say a single word. Gavin on top, taking Connor from behind, his tanned hip slightly pushing against the pale bottom of his partner. The slow movement made Connor crazy, because Gavin exactly knew, which buttons he had to push, to make him going insane. Gavin's hand reached for Connor's throat to cover it, leaning his lips against Connor's temple, while he groaned for more, but Gavin gave them time... He loved it to drive Connor almost mad until he reached the point right before his peak, then Gavin slowed down to give them another five minutes… Connor’s LED rapidly alternated between yellow and red, giving its light an almost pinkish appearance.

Before they got married, they almost tried everything out with each other... the delay of their orgasm was just one practice, which was loved by both of them. Gavin possessed Connor, claimed him... Knowing that Gavin owned his virginity, made Connor kinda proud and Gavin was fully aware of that. Connor never had been tired of remembering Gavin about it, if he thought it was necessary... for a quick fuck in the restrooms at the DPD, in Gavin's car... almost everywhere...

Taking Connor doggy-style was another kink of them. For both it was like Gavin claimed Connor every single time, taking him from behind... he controlled him, conquered him... and praised him for being his... and only his... Kisses at Connor's temples on his LED comforted him, the covering of his throat with Gavin's hand made Connor melt like wax... Just the touch of Gavin on Connor's hip felt like slight electric shocks... which was leading straight between his legs. Everywhere Gavin touched him, his skin turned white while feeling the grip of his partner’s fingers intensifying.

Connor's breath got unsteady, his eyelids fluttered shut and a small cry left his lips, as Gavin's hand slid over his hip, down between his legs. A little bite in Connor's ear made his eyesight blur, malfunctioning his HUD, the grip of Gavin turned his mind fuzzy... Gavin had always been the one who enjoyed it silently, Connor rather not...

There always had been this tiny sign of Connor, which Gavin immediately identified as his point right before his point-of-no-return. Just as now. Where Connor’s breathe was just uncontrollable and his LED turning into a deep bright red, while he tried to cling and bite into the cushion below him… If Gavin didn’t stop here, he would make Connor come… But Gavin had learned how to control it. How he had to relax for a moment, just to let Connor calm down for a second. Throughout these moments Connor was just a mess, sometimes he was almost begging him for a release, but Gavin didn’t let him…

Shortly after such moments, Gavin started anew and gave his hips some moves. These moments earned him from Connor a sigh in relief and he went on to fuck him just exactly the way he liked it.

When Connor arched his back, he gave Gavin another few inches to slide deeper into him. Now he was able to tease his sweet spot, which made Connor groan in a pitched voice. "Gavin... h-hold me... p-please...", he whined desperately and Gavin turned Connor's head by pulling gently on his chin. So he was able to kiss him on his lips, while his cock rubbed on Connor's deepest sensor inside of him.

While Gavin looped his arm around Connor's chest, they were still kissing. Connor could feel his breath against his lips, hot, longing... "Come to me, Connor... Be mine... Now...", Gavin whispered, pulling Connor closer against him, his movements almost just a twitch, leaving no space between them. Connor was so frantic and deep in his feelings, for him it was like a relief to finally give up the pressure that built up in his groins. Connor's moan, together with the pulsing feeling around him gave Gavin the pushover his own edge, whereas he gave his hips a few last thrusts, remaining inside of his partner until the last shudders of his climax faded.

Gavin's lips were pinned on Connor's neck, leading over to his shoulder blades, while he still didn't pull himself out. He loved it to stay inside of Connor, even if their release already happened. Gavin's fingertips slid down Connor's side, while he laid down on the mattress... tired and exhausted, his bottom still hanging slightly in the air to give Gavin the enjoyment of remaining inside of him.

Gavin loved it, leaving a few bite marks and hickeys on his skin. Just like tiny little pieces of evidence that Connor was definitely his…

After a while, Gavin laid down, Connor still below him and connected. He embraced him, gave him a kiss on his ear. His partner’s LED relaxed, the color now switched between blue and yellow. “I love you so much, Connor...", he whispered softly and Connor grinned: "I guess I'm finally yours in every point of view.", he murmured, turning his head to look at Gavin. "Finally...", he replied, before they made eye-contact, where grey met brown, and Gavin kissed him on his lips.

As Gavin pulled back and looked at Connor again, his expression was yearningly, his breath almost trembling again. "Claim me...", he whispered and Gavin chuckled. "Again? Still not having enough?", he replied and Connor bit his lip: "I'm far from done yet..."


End file.
